My One Love
by Fan5124
Summary: Chouji loves Shikamaru, but his feelings aren't reciprocated, or are they? This is obviously yaoi, don't like don't read. WIP. Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

1Title: My One Love

Rating: This chapter PG will go up to NC-17

Warnings: Angst ahead, I don't know why I have to torture my favorite characters...

Pairings: Shika/Neji (for now), one-sided Chouji/Shika & Lee/Sakura, pairings will change throughout

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

exaggeration

Part 1

Chouji smiled as Shikamaru lay on his back to look at the clouds.

"Hey Shika!" Shikamaru looked over to Chouji and smirked.

"Chouji" Chouji looked at his best friend and just knew something really good had happened. His lazy best friend would only smirk if he was extremely happy. Chouji couldn't help as his heart seemed to melt. It had been so long since he started feeling like this for his best friend. He loved him so much it hurt sometimes.

"Ok so what happened, I know you too well to know that you just naturally feel motivated enough to greet me and smile!." Shikamaru smiled softly and looked back up to the sky.

"I'm in love Chouji, can you imagine?" Chouji's smile dropped as his heart felt like it was twisting into knots.

"Really?" Chouji sat next to his best friend. It had felt as if a bulldozer had run over his heart, then decided it wasn't flat enough and backtracked just to do it again. So, Sikamaru was in love and apparently very much so to be smiling like that. Chouji took a deep breath and smiled, even though his lips wobbled lightly. Lucky for him Shikamaru was to busy watching the clouds.

"Yes, I noticed it yesterday, I don't know how I could have missed it, guess I was just being dumb hm?" Shikamaru grinned at his own joke. Chouji on the other hand was trying to get past the tearing feeling in his heart. How is it that someone he loved for so many years has finally fallen in love and it's someone other than him. Of course Chouji had guessed this would happen, why would Shika ever look at him as a potential lover when there were so many other beautiful people in Konoha. Shikamaru turned to Chouji and blinked, his smile falling from his lips. "Chouji?" Chouji looked at Shikamaru and smiled, and oh, what a fake smile it was. "C'mon Chouji, what is it?" Chouji shook his head and took a deep breath, he couldn't let Shika know how he felt, if he did, he knew Shika would only feel bad and that wasn't right. Shikamaru deserved to be happy plus Chouji didn't want pity not from Shikamaru, never from him...

"I'm great, just kind of surprised I guess. So who's the lucky person?" Shikamaru looked skeptical but didn't question it. He smiled slightly as he looked back at the clouds.

"Neji." Chouji felt the weight on his chest threaten to crush him as he thought of the Hyuuga. Of course it would be Neji, he was beautiful, and once you got past the total asshole shell he surrounded himself in, then yes of course Neji would be a great choice. Chouji held back his tears, he just kept promising he could cry later when he was alone.

"So...did you tell him?" Shikamaru turned and looked at his best friend. He nodded.

"Told him it was to troublesome to keep the secret. He agreed and kissed me." Chouji nodded, why was he torturing himself with finding out the details? But as he looked at the still smiling Shikamaru, he knew he couldn't stop asking.

"So you two are together now?" Shikamaru nodded as he stretched out.

"Yeah we decided to try the whole dating thing. You're alright with this right? I know Neji wasn't always the nicest person to you." Chouji looked at Shikamaru and swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Of course it's not alright I'm in love with you! Please love me instead, I'll do anything for you Shikamaru!'

"Are you happy?" Shikamaru sat up and looked over at Chouji who was looking at his hands. Shikamaru sighed and took one of Chouji's hands in his own.

"What's wrong Chouji, and don't say nothing, because I know you too well." Chouji blinked trying to block the tears from falling. He had to come up with a lie, something that Shikamaru would believe.

"I-I'm afraid that I'll loose you..." Shikamaru looked at his best friend with wide eyes. "It's just that...You've been with me since that day we played ninja's, I don't want our ...friendship to die..." Chouji closed his eyes and a tear struggled it's way through his closed eyelids. So maybe it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth and as long as Shika didn't know of his love, everything would be ok...well it would be ok for Shika, and that's all that mattered.

"Chouji you idiot." Shikamaru leaned in and hugged the bigger man to his chest. "I could never, ever leave you. I'll always be your friend." Chouji nodded as a few more tears escaped and he wrapped his arms around his slim friend. Yeah, he'd always be there for Chouji, he would always be his friend. That's all Chouji would ever be...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chouji walked quickly to his destination. There was one person he knew he could talk to and while it hurt him to actually have to do this, he didn't know who else to turn to.

He had cried when he left Shikamaru that day three weeks ago. He had been living with his secret and he had dealt with Shikamaru and Neji's affection. Neji hadn't said much to Chouji in that time but there was still slight friction from childhood. Shikamaru if he noticed decided not to ask. The time with Shikamaru hurt just as much as when they were separated. He needed to know how to get over this, he needed help. That is why he came here.

Lee was kicking his stump with a certain precision that comes from years of practice. Chouji felt horrible as he walked up to his friend.

"Hello Lee." Lee turned around and smiled.

"Oh hello Chouji, how can I help you on this wonderful day?" Chouji swallowed the tears that threatened once again.

"I-I need some advice Lee, and it's...it's horrible to ask but I need help..." Lee frowned at his friend then smiled and saluted.

"I am here to help you Chouji! Ask away!" Chouji frowned then sat down next to the beaten stump. Lee looked at him and frowned sitting next to him. "Chouji?" Chouji felt like the worst person in the world as the words fell from his lips.

"I know that Sakura...well she always turned you down and...Lee I'm sorry but you were the only one...how do you get over the people you love when they couldn't possibly love you in return." Chouji looked at Lee and felt worse then he had in his whole life. Lee's whole demeanor had changed, he now looked as depressed as Chouji felt. "Oh Lee I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just Shikamaru...I need to get over him..." Lee shook his head looking oddly serious.

"No it's ok Chouji, you're right, I am the only person who has been rejected, Naruto was at one time but Hinata-sama always loved him, everyone else always had someone they admired and they were usually admired in return or just didn't care. You're right, I've been turned down more then being approached..." Lee shook his head slightly. "So Shikamaru?" Chouji nodded then looked at his hands. "Neji said he and Shika...oh... how long Chouji?" Chouji shook his head.

"Years now, and I know he'll never love me, I know it with every fibre of my being, but I can't help but hope that one day he'll love me..." Lee smiled sympathetically at the bigger man.

"I don't think that you'll stop hoping for a long time Chouji. I think what happens is you move on but your first love will always be with you in some way. You and Shikamaru have been friends for so long, I don't think you'll stop being friends but you'll try to pull away for a while. Then once you heal slightly and the dream of the two of you shrinks to a little bubble you can push to the back of your mind, then you two can be closer than ever without hurting so much. Well that's what Gai-Sensei told me, so I know it is right!" Chouji looked at Lee and sighed.

"Do you really believe that? Do you really think that life will get better? I keep feeling that this will never change. I'll fall in love with someone else years from now after I get over Shika and then the same thing will happen, because I will always finish last." When Chouji looked up he saw that Lee was crying, not the dramatic river of tears, but real tears.

"I never thought that another person felt the same way I did. I try to be a good person but that never seems to matter, Sakura will always love Sasuke, and I'll always respect that, but it hurts to love and not be loved in return. Especially if it is because no one will look past the outside." Chouji shifted slightly and threw an arm over Lee's shoulders.

"I know how you feel Lee, but this time it is not just my looks. Shikamaru will never love me because I'm me, and that's even worse..." Lee nodded as he and Chouji tried to calm down. Chouji felt even worse then when he got there, now he gave Lee a reason to cry too. Chouji sighed as Lee's tears stopped. "Maybe we should go out Lee." Lee looked at Chouji and laughed softly. Chouji smiled as he squeezed Lee's shoulders slightly. "Maybe one day we'll both be able to find someone who will love us, then we can rub it in everyone's face." Lee smiled up at Chouji and nodded even though both of them knew it to be a lie. Both boys got comfortable against the stump, they new they wouldn't be moving for a while.

Neither boy happened to see someone spying on them with sad eyes. Why did good people, with the biggest hearts get thrown away so quickly. With a nod of their head, they walked away from the two sad boys. 'I'll help you both, I promise.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

TBC...

A/N: ok so this won't be a Chouji/Lee though I'm not against the idea. Oh and I absolutely adore Chouji and Lee to pieces so things will get better. V

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

My One Love

Part 2

Pairings: Shika/Neji, one-sided Chouji/Shika, & Lee/Sakura, Chouji/Lee friendship

Rating: Pg- NC-17 this chapter PG-13 (just to be safe)

Warning: Still angst filled but it will get better, oh and slight Ino bashing.

Chouji was eating a bag of chips as he watched Lee train. It was weird, he never thought he'd be spending his spare time with Rock Lee of all people. Shikamaru and Neji were on a date so Chouji obviously couldn't be with them. That's when he went to find Lee, it was easy to talk to the taijutsu master, though they tried to keep the topics light. Chouji looked on in amazement as Lee trained his hardest, practically beat the shit out of himself everyday just to prove himself, yet no one cared to notice. Chouji shook his head as his thoughts went to the darker topics, he didn't understand why he tortured himself everyday.

"Chouji do you want to get something to eat?" Chouji looked up from his sitting position and nodded smiling slightly.

"Of course, when do I ever notwant to eat." Lee smiled slightly as they headed off to get some food. As they walked into town they kept conversation to a minimum, they really didn't feel like getting emotional on the streets where everyone could see them. As they headed to Ichiraku's Chouji noticed Shikamaru and Neji sitting on one of the benches. If he didn't know any better he'd say that they didn't even look like they knew each other. They both sat at opposite ends of the bench, but the one thing that made it obvious to Chouji and Lee was the fact that both boys on the bench were smiling. Chouji turned around quickly. "I'm sorry Lee, but I don't really feel like eating all of a sudden." Lee nodded as he watched his friend walk away. It wasn't fair, not fair at all...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chouji sighed as he reached his house. He felt bad for leaving Lee alone when the black haired ninja had invited him to eat but he really couldn't eat after the sight of Shikamaru being so happy. Chouji knew he shouldn't feel this way, his best friend and love of his life was happy that's all that mattered. It shouldn't hurt this much knowing that his friend was enjoying his life. Why was it every time he saw his friend smiling did he feel like another piece of his heart was shattering? He sighed sadly as he walked into his apartment and sat on the couch. He leaned back as he tried not to think about the pain that sat in his chest. He kept trying to remind himself that this feeling wouldn't last forever, that someday he'd be truly happy that Shikamaru had discovered love. Closing his eyes he tried to force all thoughts from his mind, he didn't know how much more he could take. Slowly he settled down further into the couch and tried to fall asleep, he hadn't been sleeping well at all lately. Before he could loose consciousness there was a knock at the door. Chouji groaned and whispered to himself.

"Just leave me the fuck alone please!" Whoever was behind the door apparently didn't hear him, or didn't care because the knocks persisted. Chouji sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it and was greeted by a very familiar blonde. "Hello Ino." Ino smiled brightly and came into the apartment uninvited, as usual. Chouji sighed 'oh yeas please come on in and make me feel worse about myself, I don't think I've felt shitty enough today.'

"So I'm guessing you know about Shikamaru and Neji?" Chouji nodded and closed the door. He turned and walked back over to the couch, sitting dawn he watched as Ino walked around the tiny space and touched everything. Chouji decided he was not in the mood to deal with her so he decided to be blunt.

"What do you want Ino, besides touching all my stuff?" Ino turned a slight blush touching her cheeks but she was glaring.

"Well you seemed to have caught Shika's manners..." Chouji took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Anyway I just wanted to ask if you knew, I mean I figured you did considering you're his best friend and all but can you believe he didn't even tell me! I had to find out by TenTen who was talking to Neji about it!" Chouji smirked slightly.

"You weren't spying on them were you?" Ino's cheeks puffed out at the insinuation.

"Of course not! I don't need to spy to find out things in this village! Unlike some people, I'm popular and people like telling me things." Chouji decided to totally ignore that statement as he leaned his head back against the couch. He really hoped she'd get to the point soon, he was beginning to get a headache. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you knew where Shika was, I have some flowers for him to congratulate him on finally telling Neji." Chouji nodded, of course Ino would get flowers for Shikamaru, not only did he hate them, but he liked to keep his private matters just that, private. Ino was the last person to ever listen, so it would make sense that she would do something like this.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the market with Neji. Ino you know Shikamaru doesn't like flowers." Ino snorted and sat down next to Chouji.

"Of course he does, he just doesn't want to admit it. Anyway I'm surprised you're not around him, what? does Neji threaten you whenever your around?" Chouji refused to let Ino know how much pain he was in so he just grunted slightly. Ino rolled her eyes and looked at him. "You're being depressing, are you afraid you'll never spend time being lazy with him again?" The problem was that's exactly how he felt. He was petrified that Shikamaru would forget all about him, that the one person he loved so dearly would tell him to get lost or that he was completely useless. Chouji shook his head slightly to get rid of those thoughts, he did not want to get upset with Ino around, she'd probably just tell him to grow up. "Well, I better get going I want to get these to Shika and Neji as soon as possible. Don't you think they make such a cute couple?" Chouji nodded as Ino let herself out, he could tell she didn't really care what he was thinking anyway. 'I can't believe I'm losing myself like this. I have to be strong for Shika, I love him so much...and because of that, I have to let go of this hope...'

"Um Chouji, I'm sorry to bother you, but your door was open." Chouji looked up and smiled slightly.

"It's ok Lee, come on in." Lee smiled and walked in, he closed the door softly and sat down next to his friend.

"I saw that Ino just left, are you alright? I know sometimes she can be a little...well she doesn't realize exactly what she's saying sometimes..." Chouji smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I'm fine don't worry, actually I feel better then I have all week" Lee looked skeptical and frowned slightly. The bigger of the two coughed into his hand lightly. "Ok, fine please just stop giving me that look." Lee nodded as Chouji sighed. "I miss him Lee, I already miss him so much. It feels like every time I look at him, he's getting further away from me. I'm losing him to something I don't want to stop because he's happy. I just wish I could be the one that makes him smile like that, but I know I can't, Shikamaru doesn't feel that way and never will. I just truly hope that whoever Shika ends up with, they make him happy. I just want him to be so, so happy..." Lee bit his lip as Chouji took a deep breath a tear running down his cheek. The bigger man laughed sadly as he wiped the tear away. "I really have to stop doing that." Lee smiled slightly and rubbed his friends shoulder comfortingly.

"Chouji, Shikamaru is a lucky guy to have a friend like you, willing to but your own happiness aside for his. I don't think that such a wonderful deed will go empty handed. I think one day you'll find happiness too." Chouji looked at Lee and suddenly it hit him, he couldn't understand why this man next to him was always put down, sure he had big eyebrows and was very excitable at times, but he was an amazing person. It was hard to live knowing that such a good person was rejected so many times.

"You're an amazing person Lee, I have to give you that." Lee smiled and blushed slightly hitting Chouji in the arm trying to lighten the mood. Chouji smiled and stood up. "You want something to drink, I think with all the crying I've become a little dehydrated." Lee nodded and watched his friend head to the kitchen. 'It's not fair, not fair at all...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru stood outside the apartment and felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

Shikamaru had walked Neji home so the Hyuuga could practice with his uncle, after that he had decided to visit his best friend. They hadn't been spending all that much time together lately so Shika made his way over to his best friends apartment. On his way there he had run into Ino who had basically just annoyed him until he was able to get away. It had been so troublesome... Once he got away he went to Chouji's apartment only to be extremely surprised to see Rock Lee enter the apartment without even knocking. Shikamaru had no idea Chouji was seeing Lee. He was about to leave, it wasn't his business what his friend did, but for some reason he walked toward the door like a string was pulling him. He leaned against the wall and listened to what was going on inside the room. It was a little hard to hear at first, but then as he concentrated he could hear everything that was going on. Oh, how he wish he had just left before being nosey.

Chouji loved him. Actually, his best friend was in love with him. Shikamaru didn't understand how he kept missing everything emotional in his life. And god, Chouji sounded so distraught...Shikamaru couldn't begin to wrap his brain around what Chouji was feeling, he never knew that Chouji felt so strongly for him, he didn't know he had hurt his friend so badly. What was worse is that he couldn't do anything about it. If he walked in there and let Chouji find out that he now knew, Chouji would be even more heart broken, and Shikamaru was with someone else...No he had to just leave. He had to leave and keep this secret. It wasn't fair but he couldn't put his best friend through both the heartache of both thinking he was loving and not being loved in return, and it actually being true.

Shikamaru felt his own chest tighten. No that wasn't true, he loved Chouji, he loved him so much, but he couldn't just leave Neji, he loved him too. He turned to knock on the door but he couldn't do it, he couldn't complicate things... 'Oh Chouji, I just hope one day you can forgive me...I'm so sorry...' Shikamaru turned and walked down the hall, he didn't deserve such a friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru felt tears gather in his eyes as he walked down the street. Chouji loved him, actually truly loved him, and what did he do? He walked away, just like he always did. He sighed and stopped in the middle of the street looking up at the clouds.

"Shikamaru-san!" Shikamaru turned and blinked as Hinata ran to him. "Can I please talk to you. It's about Chouji-san." Shikamaru sighed and looked at his shoes. Hinata looked at him with sad eyes. "You know then?" Shikamaru nodded. "I was hoping that I could help him and Lee-san, they were both so upset, but I didn't want to hurt you or nii-san in the process. I'm sorry." Shikamaru sighed and looked at his boyfriends cousin. Always trying to be helpful, and like Chouji and Lee, always being ignored by the one person she'd die for. He wasn't feeling any better as he looked at the Hyuuga girl...well woman now.

"Thank you Hinata, but right now there is nothing I can do, nothing at all..." Hinata watched as Shikamaru walked away. It seemed the only thing left to do was to talk to her cousin and see if he could help...Oh she hoped he could...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please R&R just so i know if I should continue...


	3. Chapter 3

My One Love

Part 3

Rating: Will go up to NC-17 this chapter is PG-13

Pairings: Shika/Neji (for now), mention of Lee/Gaara, one-sided(?) Chouji/Shika, Lee/Sakura... Chouji/Lee friendship----others will be added.

Warning: still a little angsty. Slight bastardization/bashing of Neji and Ino

Hinata ran to the training area in the Hyuuga house. Neji was practicing with her father and looked to be doing an amazing job like usual. Hinata decided she wouldn't be able to interrupt the practice so she sat down and waited. She needed to ask her cousin to make things right. She knew Neji loved Shikamaru, that was obvious to everyone who knew him but he was also one of the smartest people she knew. He was a genius after all, and she wanted to help both Lee and Chouji. To do that she felt she'd need Neji's help.

Neji wiped his face with a towel as he walked over to Hinata. She smiled slightly as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Good afternoon nii-san." Neji nodded as he sat next to his cousin. He knew she was there for a reason so he decided to give her some time and speak when she was ready. "Neji I need to tell you something about Shikamaru..." Neji sighed as he put his cup down, he knew what was coming. Unlike Shikamaru who was a genius yet not all aware of the emotions surrounding him, Neji was pretty good at emotions. Most of the time he didn't care to get involved so he ignored them but he knew what others felt.

"It's about Shikamaru _and_ Chouji, isn't it?" Hinata sighed and nodded, she knew her cousin had figured it out. She moved closer to her cousin and slowly put a hand over his, Neji looked down at their hands and nodded slightly. "I know how Shikamaru feels about Chouji, it's obvious, but...Hinata, he came to me...I thought I could be the only one he wanted.." Neji shook his head, that's why he hated emotions, someone always got hurt. "I can't just let him go, I've only been with him for a little over three weeks but I can't just give him up..." Hinata squeezed her cousins hand.

"But Neji, You know that one day it will get to much. Chouji or Shikamaru will break. Where will you be once they face each others feelings for one another. I don't want to see you get hurt." Neji closed his eyes for a moment. While most people thought Neji as a self-centered ass, Hinata knew that he was just scared, scared of being hurt. Her cousin opened his eyes and looked across the training area, Hinata was more than surprised to see a tear make it's way down his cheek. "Neji?"

"I know the right thing to do, but I don't think I can do it. I can't leave Shika, I feel for Chouji, I really do, but I can't help but be selfish." Hinata sighed as Neji wiped his eyes and stood suddenly. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't help Chouji. I'm not...I'm not as strong as he is. I can't put my happiness aside for someone else. As long as Shikamaru is happy with me, I'm not going to deter him into leaving me...I-I can't..." Hinata frowned as Neji walked away. She really couldn't blame him, he was miserable for so long during childhood. It would only make sense for him to want to hold onto what happiness he had but Chouji also deserved to be happy for once. 'Why does it have to be so hard...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chouji smirked as Lee ran around his apartment getting ready.

"Lee will you please tell me why you are so excited?" Lee smiled slightly as he turned to his friend, throwing another green leotard into his bag.

"I will be escorting the Kazekage to Konoha for official business. I have not seen Gaara-sama in such a long time." Chouji sat on Lee's couch and ate another chip.

"Taking a three day trip through the burning desert by day and the freezing cold at night, just to get to Suna, collect the Kazekage, and walk back through the same crappy weather and your _excited_?" Lee bit his lip as he threw his bag next to Chouji on the couch.

"Well...Gaara and I have been keeping in touch through letters and he's changed...it's going to be nice to see him." Chouji smiled as Lee happily went about his business. Chouji prayed for Lee's sake that if his friend did like Gaara that much that his feelings would be returned. Chouji shook his head in amusement as Lee ran through the apartment, he was definitely antsy to get to Gaara. In a way it was really cute to see the taijutsu master so excited about just seeing someone, it was also kind of scary seeing as it was Gaara. Chouji smiled, as long as Lee was happy there was no reason to be picky about who made him that way. Who knew, maybe Gaara really had changed a lot and could love someone other than himself. It was a nice thought.

"So when are you leaving?" Lee sighed and sat down next to Chouji. "Tomorrow morning...will you be ok?" Chouji rolled is eyes and smiled.

"I think I'll be ok for a week Lee thanks though." Lee shrugged and jumped up.

"So you want to actually get something to eat this time?" Chouji smiled and nodded standing up.

"Of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shikamaru stared at the clouds, his heart clenching in his chest as he thought of Neji and Chouji. 'Why didn't you ever tell me Chou...why didn't I ever figure it out?' He had been debating for most of the afternoon on what he should do. He didn't think that he could just dump Neji but he knew he couldn't face Chouji and pretend nothing was wrong. While usually he was lazy and didn't bother doing _anything _he couldn't imagine seeing Chouji and acting like he didn't feel the same. Shikamaru felt a tear run down the side of his face as he watched a cloud move across the sky.

Chouji had always been the most wonderful person Shika had ever known, but it had never crossed his mind to actually _be with_ his best friend. Well that was not until earlier when he heard just how much pain he had been putting his friend through. How was he supposed to go everyday with Neji when he knew he was ripping Chouji's heart out. It's simple, he couldn't. He couldn't pretend like that. For the first time in his life Shikamaru didn't know what to do, he was not good with emotions but he was even worse when he was forced to care. 'Oh man, what am I going to do...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lee frowned as he shouldered his bag. Chouji, TenTen, and Gai had come to see him off but TenTen and Gai had to leave for a mission, so that left Chouji,

"Have you gone to talk to him?" Chouji shook his head and looked at the ground.

"No, it seems to hurt less if I don't see him, plus he seems to be avoiding me." Lee sighed.

"I really don't think that, I think maybe you're avoiding him. Not that I blame you, I know how it feels to see the person you love with another." Chouji smiled slightly.

"Come on Lee, you are about to go on a trip for three days by yourself. I really don't think you should leave upset." Lee smirked sadly.

"I don't feel bad, just normal." Chouji frowned.

"If that's anything like my normal it can't be all that healthy." Lee chuckled slightly and looked at his friend. He smiled then hugged him quickly. "Take care of yourself out there, you brought enough water right?" Lee laughed rolling his eyes.

"Yes mom, do you think I can go now?" Chouji glared but there was a smirk on his lips.

"Go! Get out of here and have fun with the Kazekage!" Lee blushed as he turned and began to walk away. He looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe you should tell him?" Chouji shook his head slightly and smiled.

"No, I couldn't make him feel bad for me. He's always been there to make me feel better, I'm not going to make him think anything else." Lee nodded and turned waving over his shoulder. Chouji watched his friend until he was only a little dot in the horizon. He sighed as he turned back to the village. 'Now what am I going to do?'

Chouji took out a bag of chips and began to munch on them. At least he'd always have food. Funny how the one thing that made people hate him for his looks, would be the most comfort to him when he felt unbelievably hopeless. He had a little difficulty swallowing when he thought about that. So it was either hate his looks or despise himself for what was inside. It was basically a loose/loose situation.

Chouji walked over to the bank of the small stream and sat down. It was such a beautiful day and the clouds were perfect for watching. Chouji smiled sadly as he thought of his best friend sitting and watching the clouds. Well maybe now he wasn't watching the clouds, maybe he was watching Neji and appreciating the beauty that the Hyuuga represented. It must be nice to be sitting next to someone _beautiful _for once. 'No wonder he got so lost in the clouds, why would he ever look at me when he had clouds.' Chouji looked down at his half empty bag of chips and threw it a couple feet away, suddenly he wasn't very hungry anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shikamaru shifted slightly as a shadow fell over him. He put a hand over his eyes to shade the sun to look at who was standing over him.

"Lazy ass, you have a boyfriend now, what are you doing just lazing around here?" Shikamaru sighed inwardly, not even bothering to answer. Ino sat down next to Shikamaru. "What's wrong with you, you know you and Chouji have been acting weird lately. I mean so you get a boyfriend and suddenly you and Cho aren't even talking?" Shikamaru looked at Ino and snorted lightly.

"What are you going on about?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hello?? Have you not noticed that you and Chouji used to be joined at the hip and now I never see you two together. I mean when's the last time just the two of you hung out? Granted you are actually dating someone, as surprising as that is, I just never thought that you and Chouji would ever be apart." Shikamaru bit the inside of his lip, he was not in the mood to talk about this let alone talk about it with _Ino_. "C'mon Shikamaruuuu!!! god your worse then Chouji! At least he talked to me." Shikamaru sighed and looked over to the blonde.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well why are you and Chouji being all weird, he was actually _rude_ to me when I last saw him, and while you aren't acting much different, your not with Chouji _or_ Neji." Shikamaru looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"So that implied that I wanted you around?" Ino smacked Shika's arm.

"C'mon I'm serious what happened between you and Chouji?" Shikamaru stood up and turned away from the girl. "Shikamaru?!" The genius didn't bother to turn around.

"Just leave it alone Ino, it doesn't concern you." Shikamaru ignored the blonde as he walked away from his favorite spot. 'What am I going to do now?' Shikamaru sighed and began to walk wherever his feet led him, as his mind raced he tried not to get upset but it wasn't really working. 'How am I going to tell Chouji that I love him but can't be with him...I can't leave Neji...I-I..." his thoughts were cut off when he found himself at a stream, across the water sat the one person who wouldn't leave his mind. 'Chouji...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

TBC...

A/N: Ok so it was still sad but I'm working on it! Anyway I hope everyone is enjoying it. It will get sappy and a higher rating, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

My One Love

part 4

Rating: PG-13 this chapter

Warning: angst and language. Mild Neji bastardization and bashing

Pairings: Shika/Neji, Shika/Chouji, Lee/Gaara, Chouji/Lee friendship.

Chouji was brought out of his thoughts by another persons presence. He was a ninja after all, no matter what others said about him. He looked up across the stream and couldn't help but smile even if his heart felt more then a bit strained. Shikamaru looked beautiful with the sun at his back a light aura surrounding him. It was such a lovely sight. He quickly shook his head, he couldn't stare to long at his friend otherwise the genius was bound to figure out about his feelings.

"Shikamaru." Chouji frowned as his friend seemed hesitant. "You ok?" Shikamaru walked to the stream and sat on the opposite side of the bank. He looked at the water and dragged his hand through the water. Chouji's heart began to race because of his friends silence. It felt like an eternity before Shikamaru looked up at him.

"Hi Chouji." Chouji knew right away something was wrong. Shika was never hesitant around Chouji, ever. Chouji swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as the thinner man looked away. "I-I think we need to talk..." Chouji felt his chest tighten as his best friend stuttered slightly, that never happened so the bigger man knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Shika...what's wrong?" Chouji gripped the dirt around him. Not only were they having this conversation, but there was a stream between them. Who would have thought the happiness of one of them would hurt their relationship so much.

"Chouji..I have to tell you something and I want you to listen to everything ok? Just let me talk alright?" Chouji nodded slightly as he watched his friend cup the water then slowly let it dribble from his hand. "The other day when you were talking to Lee in your apartment...I heard you..." Chouji felt his face turn red and he looked down at the clear water. "I never knew you felt that way about me...I never knew..." Chouji frowned as Shikamaru seemed to be searching for the right words. "Why...Why didn't you ever tell me? You're my best friend, we should be able to tell each other anything." Chouji couldn't help but snort. Shikamaru frowned slightly and looked at Chouji. "I didn't know Chou...but when I found out, I can't tell you how much it hurt to know that I was doing that to you. To know I was hurting you so bad." He took a deep breath and felt his throat tighten. "I can't keep hurting you the way I am, I need you to tell me what you want me to do. I don't want to hurt you anymore..."Chouji bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Do you know what it's like to hate everything you are, everything you feel, because you know that no matter what you do it's all going to turn out bad for you. You know me Shika, you know that every time I go for something or I make it known that I want something it never works out. You know that I've accepted it even if it hurts a little more every time. Please don't feel bad for not wanting me back, you can't help what your heart feels. I can understand why you wouldn't want me ok? Neji is so much better, hell everyone knows it and I wouldn't expect that you would choose me over anybody let alone Neji." Chouji stood up quickly and turned around to walk away. "Yes Shika, I love you, I've been in love with you since we were kids. Now it's out in the open and if you have to avoid me to stop feeling bad for me, then do it. I can't have you pity me, please I rather be dead then have you feel bad for me." Chouji began to walk away, he knew now that his relationship with Shikamaru would never be the same. That is, if he still had any kind of relationship with Shikamaru. Chouji bit his lip as his face twisted with agony, tears running down his face. If he didn't have Shikamaru, what did he have?

Shikamaru watched Chouji walk away. His chest clenching unbearably tight. How was he supposed to make this right? He couldn't just watch as Chouji walked out of his life because he knew that if Choui left now, there would be no friendship left. He knew he had to stop the bigger man, bring him back and tell him the truth. Tell him that he couldn't live knowing that he let the real love of his life just walk away. Shikamaru knew it was wrong to Neji, knew that he would hurt Neji by doing this, but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't stop Chouji from walking away.

"Chouji!" Shika jumped up moving faster then he had in his entire life. He ran after his friend and when he was close enough he stopped. "Damn it Chouij wait! Please!"

Chouji heard his friend yell for him to stop but he didn't want to. He didn't want to see Shikamaru struggle to keep their friendship and just have it become awkward. Didn't the black haired man understand? How was Chouji supposed to sit there everyday knowing that Shikamaru was feeling bad for him and only kept the bigger man close because it was normal and Shikamaru hated change. For once Chouji was planning to be selfish, he was going to walk away and let Shikamaru have the happiness he deserved. He wasn't going to hold his friend back, not this time...never again. Chouji steeled his nerves as he began to walk away. 'I'm sorry Shika, but I can't stay with you, not this time.' Chouji decided to head home, he wasn't feeling very well at the moment and all he wanted to do was go home and let go of everything. To just go home and _cry_. That was until he went to take his next step and was frozen in place. Chouji cursed mentally of course he had to get caught in the shadow imitation technique.

"Shikamaru...let me go right now." Shikamaru only knew Chouji to get truly pissed when someone either threatened to eat his last potato chip or when someone called him a fat ass. Usually he was too sweet for anything else to make him mad but apparently this was hurting the bigger man even more than anything else because he sounded enraged.

"Chouji..." The bigger man began fighting the jutsu and. Shikamaru cursed as he concentrated harder at keeping his friend immobile. "Goddamn it Chouji would you just let me finish please?" Chouji felt his heart break and stopped fighting.

"What do you want from me Shikamaru? What the _fuck_ do you want from me?!" Shikamaru blinked, he had never heard his friend curse like that. "I'd do anything for you Shikamaru, _anything_! Is that not enough that you have to torture me too? Have I really been that horrible of a friend that you can't even let me walk away with what little dignity I have left? What do you want from me? Do you want to tell me to my face that I'm not enough for you? That I will never be what your looking for? What could you possibly want to tell me? Is it not enough that I know you will _never_ love me?! I'm nothing special and I know that, I've known that my whole life. The last thing I need from you is the 'just friends' speech. I know that's all I could ever be but the _fuck_ if I need you to tell me that. Please just let me go ok. I promise I won't be like a lost puppy and follow you and Neji everywhere you go. But I don't need you to tell me your sorry and then to later have Neji give me that fucking cocky smirk knowing that he will always get everything I could never have alright?!" Chouji was practically sobbing as his anger and hatred for himself finally made itself known in words. He hadn't realized that he was let go from the jutsu a while ago. Shikamaru was still behind him yet hadn't made a sound since Chouji had started his rant.

Shikamaru was crying. Actually he was practically sobbing like a baby. He always knew that Chouji had low self-esteem, but he had no idea it had gotten so bad. The truth was he was mostly to blame, without even trying or knowing, he had managed to make Chouji feel like the least important thing alive.

"Chou..."Chouji shook his head and began to walk away again, not even noticing Shikamaru's tears. Shikamaru watched as his friend threatened to walk out of his life forever and even before he could think the words spilled from his lips. "Chouji I love you too goddamn it!!" Chouji stopped short almost tripping over his feet. He didn't know if he heard that right or if it was just his imagination. "Don't you _dare _walk away from me! How could you say something like that and just walk away from me? Me, Chouji! Your best friend! How could you think with everything we've been through that I would just let you walk away from me?! I almost lost you once, and that was my fault, I left you alone to fight and _die_! There is no way in hell I would sit here and let my actions cause this kind of pain, especially not when I feel the same way about you!" Chouji blinked, tears still dripping off his chin. He turned slowly towards his friend who was also crying. "How could you think I thought so badly of you Chouji?. I could never _pity _you! You are the strongest person I know! You were willing to give up your own happiness for mine but there's only one problem with that." Shikamaru took a deep breath and moved closer to his friend standing only about a foot apart. "I couldn't be happy without you."

Chouji looked at his friends eyes, he had only seen his friend cry a few times in his life and never this much. Chouji frowned and using every ounce of courage he had he reached over and wiped the tears from Shikamaru's cheek, then gently cupped the side of his face in a large hand.

"Yes you can Shika, you have Neji, and believe me while I hate to admit it, you don't need me around anymore. Hell you never _needed me_, I was always the one who needed you. You were the one person who cared enough to make me feel better instead of worse about myself. I can't stand around and make you decide me or Neji, so I'm going to make this simple and just walk away, no matter how much it kills me to do so." Chouji smiled sadly as a lone tear rushed down his cheek. "I'll see you around Shikamaru." Chouji let his hand fall slowly from his friends face, running his fingertips gently over the skin he'd wanted to touch for so long. He turned around and once again began to walk away.

Shikamaru stood in the same place, for once in his life he couldn't think of anything to say. He watched Chouji walk away, it seemed as everything had been twisted into slow motion. No, this couldn't be how things turned out, it just couldn't end like this. 'I'm sorry Neji, I hope one day you can forgive me.' Suddenly Shikamaru was running to catch up with his friend, he pushed himself hard and as he appeared in front of Chouji, he knew he made the right decision.

"You are the most..." Chouji waited for any of the normal put-downs he usually heard. He knew that Shikamaru would be pushed to insult him, seriously how was it that everyone in the village was wrong? No one could really keep from insulting him could they? "Beautiful person I've ever met Chouji..." Chouji eyes widened and a look of awe struck his features. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Chouji's neck and kissed him. At first Chouji was unresponsive. How could this actually be happening? He had dreamed of this for so long and now...Chouji felt Shika's tongue come in contact with his lips and suddenly Chouji didn't care if this was a dream. He wrapped strong arms around the thin form in front of him and actually picked him off the ground, kissing back with everything he was. He heard a soft moan and couldn't figure out who it came from, all he knew was that his lips were on Shikamaru's and his tongue was practically being swallowed by a very enthusiastic genius. The thinner man wrapped his legs around Chouji's waist as his hands went to cup his loves cheeks. Finally they had no choice but to break for air. Shikamaru closed his eyes and nuzzled Chouji's cheek. "Don't leave me Chouji, I can live with anyone else leaving but not you." It was whispered so softly Chouji almost missed it. Almost being the operative word. "I love you too Chouji, I'm so sorry I hurt you." Shikamaru untangled his legs and stood on the ground, his nose still nuzzling Chouji. Chouji on the other hand was almost to shocked to react.

"Is this a dream?" Shikamaru looked up at Chouji and smiled.

"No honey, it's not a dream." Chouji took a deep breath then leaned in and kissed Shikamaru again, this time it was slower but just as intense. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Chouji felt the tears return only this time he was happy they were there.

"I've prayed for this for years. I've loved you for so long..." Shikamaru hugged the bigger man closer to him. For all of his genius, he knew that nothing he could say would be appropriate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chouji sat next to Shikamaru on the bank of the stream. Their hands intwined as Shikamaru contemplated.

"I have no idea how to break this to Neji without hurting him." Chouji nodded and squeezed his friends hand.

"Whatever you need me to do just ask." Shikamaru smiled and looked over at Chouji. If he had thought that he made the wrong decision before (which he knew he didn't), he knew at that very moment that he was with the right person.

"I love you." Chouji smiled brightly and kissed Shikamaru's hand lovingly.

"Shika, I love hearing you say that." Shikamaru smirked and moved closer to his love and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"I'll say it everyday for the rest of my life." Chouji wrapped an arm around his love and looked at the water.

"So how do you want to go about telling Neji?" Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't know, not yet. But don't worry I'll tell him." Chouji nodded. "I hope you don't think that once I see him again I'll just drop you." Chouji looked at his friend with wide eyes. "I know you Cho, please don't think that." Shiikamaru kissed Chouji once again. "I'll make everything right. I promise."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

TBC

A/N: even less angst in the next part...I'm hoping anyway...


	5. Chapter 5

My One Love

Part 5

Pairings: Shika/Chou, Gaara/Lee, mention of past Shika/Neji, Naruto/Sakura, maybe some Neji/Hinata one sided Naruto/Hinata, others will probably be added...

Rating: PG- NC-17, This Chapter is R

Warning: nothing really except a small sex scene , (Main lemon scenes come later)

Chouji frowned as Shikamaru sat on the couch and meditated in his own world. He needed time to think and Chouji understood that, even if he wish he didn't. Shikamaru loved Neji, there was no way around that, so now he was trying to think f the easiest way to break it to The Hyuuga. There was a problem though, Chouji was scared. He was scared that Shikamaru would take one look at the white eyed ninja and realize he had been completely stupid to pick Chouji. It was a natural instinct that set in from childhood obviously, and deep down Chouji knew Shika would never hurt him so bad but there were still Neji's feelings to consider.

Chouji walked into the kitchen to make some tea. He still wasn't very hungry not with his nerves fluttering about the confrontation. Shikamaru was a nice person, hell he hated arguments, thought they were too troublesome. But this seemed different, maybe because Shika loved Neji first, told Chouji he was _in love_ with the other man. Seriously, there seemed to be no way that this would turn out well. Actually in a way it looked like Chouji would just get left behind _again. _It wasn't that Chouji doubted Shikamaru's feelings, but it was the fact that Chouji was willing to give anything to Shika and knowing Neji well...it didn't seem very likely that the Hyuuga would give up anything for anyone. So Shikamaru could take the easy way out and dump Chouji, who would walk away with a broken heart but would smile the whole time. Neji would more than likely start getting angry and _no one_ wanted to see that.

Chouji grabbed two mugs and carefully poured the steaming liquid with shaky hands. He knew he had to get over this fear of future rejection otherwise he might drive his love away. He sighed and took a sip of the hot concoction, he didn't want to loose Shikamaru, they just got together! He went to take another sip when familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"You're thinking too much." Chouji smirked slightly as the arms around him tightened. "You're upset..." Chouji turned in the hold and shook his head slightly.

"I'm not really upset, and you're the last person to tell anyone they think too much. No, I'm just worried about you." Shikamaru looked at his best friend and shook his head smiling slightly.

"How did I get so lucky?" Chouji frowned in confusion, he couldn't possibly mean he was lucky that Chouji basically put him in this situation. "Nah, there you go again, would you stop. I'm lucky because I have you, and look, I may have problems with Neji soon but I am not going to leave you." Chouji nodded but his eyes told a different story. Shikamaru sighed, he may not be the best emotional reader but he knew Chouji had his doubts. "Chou...Your being troublesome..." Shikamaru leaned in closer and kissed his love deeply, their tongues dancing around one another. When they separated Shika's hand was tangled in Chouji's hair. "Chouji you know me, don't worry, I'm not letting you go." Chouji studied the serious features in front of him and smiled slightly. They were best friends for what seemed like _forever_, He knew that the other man would not lie to him, and that face proved it.

"So what are you going to tell Neji?" Shikamaru nuzzled at Chouji's neck, kissing the warm skin he found.

"I'll tell him the truth, he'll take to that better than anything else." Chouji pulled at Shikamaru's hair tie and ran chubby fingers through the silken strands.

"And the truth would be??" Shikamaru smiled slightly and kissed Chouji's lips softly.

"No matter how much I loved Neji, there would forever be a bigger part of me that loves you, I couldn't hurt him like that, and I had to stop hurting you." Chouji smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed Shika lovingly. As they kissed, their hands began to roam over one another. They were both healthy young men with hormones so it was no surprise that it got rather steamy right there in the kitchen. Chouji turned, picking up the other boy and sitting him on the counter. Shikamaru leaned down as they kissed again, Chouji's hands at his hips while Shikamaru gripped his shoulders.

"Shika..." Shikamaru moaned as Chouji's kisses moved down his strong jaw line to his neck and collarbone. "Shika, can I touch you?" Shikamaru leaned his head against Chouji's shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah." Chouji hesitated for a moment. "Chouji?" Chouji shook his head smiling.

"I've wanted to touch you for so long, I just want to treasure this." Shikamaru tilted Chouji's chin up and kissed him softly.

"You can touch me as much as you want." That was all Chouji needed as his hands moved over Shika's hips and into his lap. He wrapped his hand around a quickly growing erection and slowly began to caress the flesh under the fabric. Shikamaru leaned back against the cabinet as his breath quickened and his hips began to move with his lovers movements. "Chou..." Chouji nodded knowing what his friend needed, he took his hand away and helped the other boy raise his hips so they could drag his pants and boxers down to his feet. Shikamaru gasped as the cold counter touched his bare bottom. Chouji swallowed roughly as he looked at Shikamaru's body.

"You're so beautiful.." Shika felt his face heat up as Chouji stared at him then moved closer. Chouji ran a hand up his loves thigh causing goose bumps to break out across his skin. Chouji smiled slightly then gently brushed his fingertips across Shikamaru's hardened flesh. He moved in closer, situating himself between long legs and gripped his member. He watched as Shikamaru's face twisted in pleasure then leaned in and nibbled at th others earring. Shikamaru moaned and gripped at the front of Chouji's shirt, Chouji let go of his earlobe and whispered softly in his ear. "Can I taste you?" Shikamaru moaned loudly as his lover didn't even wait for a response but leaned down and kissed the swollen heat of his member. Chouji didn't waste anytime as he took the hot member into his mouth and finally tasted the love as his life. It didn't last very long as Chouji swirled his tongue and sucked slowly enjoying making his lazy partner moan and sweat.

"Chou!" Chouji moaned as he heard his name spill from those sweet lips as he swallowed every bit of his lover's seed. Chouji stood up and looked at his beautiful friend, his face red and slightly sweaty as his breath came in gasps, his eyes opened to slits and it was all Chouji could do not to attack the man and take him right there. Chouji mentally shook his head, he knew once they faced Neji he'd feel guilty enough just for this. He couldn't make love to the other man no matter how bad he wanted it. He leaned over and kissed Shikamaru lips gently.

"I love you." Shikamaru opened his eyes and smiled, he gripped the back of Chouji's neck and pulled him close kissing him passionately.

"Love you too, but what about you?" Chouji grinned and kissed his lovers nose.

"I'll let you make it up to me later, c'mon lazy ass, do I have to carry you to the bed too?" Shikamaru smirked slightly and kissed his love again.

"Would you?" Chouji kissed him once more.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Shikamaru yelped as Chouji picked him up.

"Maa, I was kidding..." Chouji just shook his head and carried his lover to the bedroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji sat on the bench with Hinata as they watched the birds in the park. He was waiting for Shikamaru to come by when Hinata asked to join him. They pretty much sat in silence as the wind blew through their hair. Hinata finally turned to her cousin and looked at him. He seemed nervous.

"What is wrong nii-san?" Neji hardly even acknowledged the young woman as he stared ahead. Hinata sighed and was about to ask again when he turned to look at her.

"I think Shikamaru plans to break it off." He sounded very detached as he said it. Hinata gasped and began to shake her head but Neji stopped her. "He said we needed to talk, I'm not stupid. He wants to break it off, he's found someone else. Actually I believe he's found Chouji."

Hinata looked on sadly as Neji sighed. "I never wanted them to notice one another because I knew that if Chouji's feelings came out then Shikamaru would fall for him. I guess I knew it all along, I just didn't want to face it." Hinata nodded. She knew what it felt like to be left for another person, even if she never got her chance with _him_, she still felt the pain of loss when he finally got with his 'true love'.

"I'm sorry Neji, I truly am. I know how you feel." Neji nodded, yes he knew all about her love for that idiot, everyone knew of it. But then he and Sakura decided to try a relationship even if the pink haired girl would always be attached to Sasuke. He knew of his cousins heart ache and hated it. He had actually tried to punch the blonde but some of the other Shinobi had stepped in to stop the fight. Neji looked at Hinata and smiled ever so slightly.

"Maybe for once I can do the right thing, even if it's somewhat forced upon me." Hinata smiled and stood up as she saw Shikamaru making his way towards them with his signature lazy walk.

"Don't worry nii-san, everything will turn out alright." She turned and walked away and as he watched her go, he knew that if she could be happy for her love, then so could he, even if it wasn't with him. He turned back and watched as Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Neji." Neji nodded as the other man sat down next to him. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

"You said we needed to talk." Shikamaru sighed and nodded slightly as he leaned back against the bench.

"Yeah it's about Chouji..."Shikamaru looked over at Neji and he just knew that this was going to be hard, actually probably a lot harder then expected...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

TBC

A/N: Yes I know, I am a shitty person for leaving it like that but don't worry I'll have the next part up very soon promise!!

Oh yeah and I don't know what I'm going to do with Neji and Hinata so don't start bugging out about incest yet. Oh and Lee will be coming back shortly because I miss writing about him. Also I just want to point out that Naruto/Sakura is one of the worst couples imaginable, but it helps develope the story so I am stomaching it for a little bit. Um yeah so that's about it. Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always good. Flames will be used as ammunition against Sakura because I hate her.


	6. Chapter 6

My One Love

Part 6

Pairings: Chouji/Shikamaru, Lee/Gaara, mentions of Shika/Neji, Naruto/Sakura, and possible Neji/Hinata, and Lee/Chouji friendship

Rating: This Chapter PG-13, will go up to NC-17

Warning: The slightest hinting of incest (won't get graphic) & language for this chapter.

Shikamaru leaned back against the bench and looked up the clouds. This whole situation was so troublesome and he was way to lazy to want to actually put in the effort to deal with it, but like all things in life, he was forced to deal with something he wished he could just ignore. Neji sat next to him, stiff as a board. Shika knew that Neji was aware of the situation, he could tell by those eyes. They could see just about anything and this was no different.

"Neji I don't know how to say this to make it any easier, but you know me, I'm not going to drag this out longer than I have to. I just hope one day you can forgive me." Neji looked over to Shikamaru and nodded slightly.

"I won't lie to you Shikamaru, I'm hurt that you would dump me so quickly, and while I understand it, I still don't like it. What is it that Chouji has that made you give up on us so quickly?" Shikamaru sighed and slouched over so he was leaning on his knees. There was a long silence as Shikamaru tried to put in words all the emotions running through his body when he thought of Chouji.

"Did you ever really have a best friend Neji? Someone you could tell anything to? Someone who did everything in his power to make you happy?" Neji frowned deeply as Shikamaru smiled to himself.

"I thought I did." Shikamaru frowned and looked across the field.

"Damn it Neji it's not as if I did this just to fuck with you ok? I did love you, I still do but..It's complicated." Neji looked at his ex and snorted.

"Well I believe we are both considered geniuses, so please explain your complicated thoughts to me, I'm sure I'll understand." Shikamaru bit the inside of his lip, he had known it would be difficult explaining this to the Hyuuga, hell he was the one who started the whole relationship. Now Neji was acting like this, like he was royalty and everyone else needed to lick the dirt from his shoes.

"It's not as if I planned this Neji, I never wanted to hurt you, but when I heard him say those things...He was willing to let me go, to let me be with you and he wouldn't say a word to discourage it. He's been my best friend since we were little and everything he's ever said or done has been to make me happy. To have someone like that admit that they love you...He's just amazing." Neji didn't look very happy with the explanation he was given but he also didn't interrupt. "Chouji is the sweetest person I've ever met, and Neji...I am sorry, I never wanted to hurt you but I couldn't let Chouji suffer, not when I realized just how much I loved him in return." The white eyed boy sighed deeply as he looked at the dreamy smile on Shikamaru's lips.

He glared slightly, he had never been hurt so bad and he had no idea how to vent his anger and the hurt that churned in him. He stood up and moved to stand in front of Shikamaru.

"What am I supposed to do Shikamaru? How am I supposed to deal with you leaving me for _Chouji_?! I can't take the fact that someone like him could be so much stronger then..." Shikamaru blinked as Neji's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he almost said that out loud. What would people think if Neji was to admit not only was someone stronger than him in someway but that Neji noticed his own weakness. Shikamaru stood up and slowly as to not scare the other ninja, he wrapped his arms around Neji and pulled him close.

"You'll find someone Neji, I'm sorry it can't be me, but you'll find someone." Neji felt his heart twist and before he knew what was happening, he had his arms around Shikamaru and his face buried in his shoulder as he began to mumble softly.

"I am glad for you Shika I really am, Chouji has loved you for so long and he'll make you happy, I just don't want to be left alone. I hate being like this, I can't be emotional with anyone and the people I should love most I push away..." Shikamaru pet Neji's hair as the other whispered into his shirt. This was probably the only time anyone would ever see the proud man break down like this. Shikamaru sighed mentally, he really didn't want to deal with this now. He may love Neji it didn't mean he really wanted his snot all over his jacket. Not that Neji was crying, he would never ever allow that in public. He felt Neji let go and step away, Shika smiled slightly and pat Neji's shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." Even though he thought it troublesome and all he wanted to do was get back to Chouji, he knew he owed at least this much to the other man. They both began to walk to Neji's house when the Hyuuga looked over to Shikamaru and smiled just slightly.

"I am happy for you, I hope you know that." Shikamaru smiled back slightly and they walked in silence. For once Neji knew he did the right thing and everything would be ok, of course he did have a certain cousin to thank when he got home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chouji waited by the gates of the village, he had gotten word that Lee was coming back early and that the Kazekage would be with him. He figured he'd wait for Lee to get his mind off of Shikamaru talking to Neji. Not that it helped much, his brain kept betraying him and kept flashing pictures of the other two shinobi kissing. Chouji knew Shikamaru wouldn't do that to him but the doubt still lingered. He sighed as he turned back toward the village. It had been the most amazing thing in his entire existence to finally taste Shikamaru's skin. To be able to touch him and have the other man return his feelings. But it seemed to be a dream, something that was made up and in a flash he'd wake in his bed alone and depressed once again while Shika skipped off to be alone with Neji.

He had to stop thinking, he had to stop telling himself that it was all fake, that he really did suck Shikamaru off in the kitchen. Now that was an interesting thought as the chubby man blushed brightly. Oh he must be a sight, blushing to nothing but the wind. It was quite embarrassing.

"Chouji!" Chouji turned and smiled widely as a green and orange streak ran at him and almost tackled him with a hug. Chouji laughed as Lee clung onto him for a minute. The taijutsu master jumped off and turned around, his smile so bright it almost hurt to look at him.

"Kazekage-sama!" Chouji looked over the black haired boys head and couldn't help but smirk as a familiar red head made his way into town. His white robe a stark contrast to that wild hair and bright eyes, apparently he hadn't felt like wearing the formal Kazekage head-wear. Chouji bowed slightly and Gaara nodded. It was only polite, after all Suna was a great allie to Konoha. "How have things been around here? I've really missed being home." Gaara looked slightly offended but didn't say anything, Lee noticed the look and frowned. "Oh Gaara you know I loved being with you!" Chouji had to hold back from bursting into laughter as Gaara, The Kazekage of Suna actually blushed slightly as Lee threw an arm around the shorter man. Chouji decided to take save the sand-nin more embarrassment as he spoke up.

"Things have been busy around here, I talked with Shikamaru." Lee was suddenly serious as he looked at the man who had become such a good friend.

"What happened?" Chouji sighed and shrugged, he felt his face flush brightly.

"Well see he actually heard what I said to you when you came over that day after Ino, he was outside the apartment. Long story short, he's trying to break it gently to Neji as we speak." Lee stared at him for a moment then suddenly rushed to hug his friend again.

"I'm so happy for you! You've wanted this for so long." Chouji nodded and smiled though it did not reach his eyes, Lee was gucik to notice. "Chouji?" Chouji smiled sadly.

"It's just hard knowing that Shika has to say goodbye to someone he loved because of me." Lee frowned and was about to say something when to both boys surprise Gaara spoke up.

"Why would you feel bad because something is finally working in your favor?" Chouji looked at the sand-nin curiously. "I don't understand how you could feel bad for someone who never liked you." Chouji frowned as Gaara turned to walk into the village. "I've learned a few things during my life and one is to not disregard the people who really care for you, and in return you should hold them close to your own heart. If you are in love and finally have a chance to be happy, then be selfish for a while, everyone is at one time or other." Gaara began to walk away and Lee looked panicked suddenly, not sure whether he should stay or follow the shorter man. Chouji smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll talk to you later, I have to meet up with Shika soon anyway." Lee smiled and waved as he ran after Gaara, calling his name. Chouji couldn't help but smile. Maybe he could be a little selfish for once, it wasn't like Shikamaru was against the idea obviously.

Chouji couldn't help but smirk as he nodded and began to walk into the village. He had some plans for Shikamaru tonight and if things went his way, Shikamaru would never even dream of looking at another guy again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I know I'm such a tease lol. Don't worry next part will finally have Chouji/Shika lovin'! Yay! Anyway I hope you all are enjoying so far.

Oh and I love feedback so you can leave some of you want. Flames aren't really liked so none of those please.


	7. Chapter 7

My One Love

Part 7

Pairings: Chouji/Shikamaru, Lee/Gaara, Naruto/Sakura, hints of Neji/Hinata, past mention of Shika/Neji and one sided Naruto/Hinata

Rating: NC-17 for this chappie!

Warning: lemony fresh! Slightest mentioning of incest

_please forgive me! I am so sorry to have kept all the people waiting for the next part! I actually just moved out of an apartment I lived in for 12 ½ years so I was not able to update until now. I hope you all enjoy this next part!_

Shikamaru walked away from the Hyuuga home with a small smile on his lips. Neji had taken that as well as could be expected and they could still be friends at least. Shika felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, it was easier to breathe knowing he didn't have to hide out with Chouji somewhere as Neji sulked in a corner somewhere.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile as he thought about Chouji, they had decided to meet after everything was finished between Neji and himself. Shikamaru began to walk a little faster as he headed over to Chouji's apartment. If he had guessed right then tonight would be the night they solidified their relationship. He felt his face flush slightly and his heart skip a beat. He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"So troublesome..." of course Shikamaru knew he was only trying to dissuade himself from feeling like a blushing virgin. His heart pounding against his ribs did not help to persuade himself that he was ok. He was excited and happy yet he was nervous, so _very_ nervous. And it wasn't the act of love itself really, it was the fact that he knew that after tonight he would belong to Chouji in every sense; mind, body, and soul. He wasn't used to caring much about anything, it was too much effort, but this line of thought brought his heart and mind into a place he never thought he would really _want_ to be. It hit him almost like a kick to the face, he wanted this. For the first time ever in his lazy life, Shikamaru so very _passionately _wanted something. He wanted strong arms to hold him and to be near his best friend until there was no more breath in his body. He _wanted_ Chouji to prove how much he was in love.

Shikamaru hadn't realized he stopped walking until someone bumped into him almost forcing him to do a swan dive into the dirt. Was this what really being in love felt like? Not being able to concentrate on anything other than how the person made you feel? Shikamaru may not be used to actually caring about anything, but Chouji was always the exceptionand in all reality, Shikamaru couldn't find it in him to care that Chouji was all he wanted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chouji bit his lip as he waited on the couch for Shikamaru. Tonight he was going to ask Shikamaru for the one thing he had dreamed about since he learned what sex was. But being Chouji he couldn't help but think of all the things that could go wrong. What if he couldn't satisfy as a lover or Shikamaru changed his mind. Chouji groaned and lowered his head into his hands, why couldn't he just have a little faith in himself. He was nervous enough without all the doubts. He loved Shikamaru more than anything in the entire universe and just thinking about actually having him still felt like a dream. Of course this wouldn't be the first time he actually touched the other ninja but this was the last step to be taken and it frightened the Akimichi. It scared him to think that he may wake up from such a wonderful dream, or that he may upset Shikamaru in some way and loose not only his best friend but the love of his life. Why could there never be any simple way to dealing with life?

Chouji looked up at the clock and sighed, Shikamaru would be there soon and Chouji was nowhere near ready to 'entertain' his guest without making a fool of himself. He knew he just needed to relax a little but it was so hard. He could just see Shikamaru's face twisted in pleasure and moaning for more and it was almost too much to bare. He wanted the black haired man so badly but what if he came-on too strong or didn't dominate enough. How the hell was he supposed to know what Shikamaru liked under the sheets??

Chouji sighed and leaned back against the couch. How did the questions change so suddenly? First he wanted to know how to get over Shikamaru, to leave the love behind or at least push it away. Now he was wondering how to please his _lover_.

Before Chouji could further contemplate, there was a knock at the door and it opened slowly. Shikamaru smiled slightly and stepped inside.

"Hey." Chouji jumped up not knowing quite what to do. He nodded slowly and smiled.

"Hi...um..." Shikamaru would never admit outloud that he was glad he wasn't the only one nervous. He walked up to Chouji and kissed him softly.

"Neji is happy for us you know." Shika smirked slightly. Chouji leaned in and kissed the smaller man.

"Really? That's a surprise..." Shikamaru nodded then smiled slightly.

"So are you going to ask me to stay the night?" Both ninja's felt their hearts hammer as their minds raced through the possibilities.

"I...I would l-love it if you stayed the night, I did say you could make it up to me." Shikamaru nodded slightly feeling his cheeks burn as he thought of Chouji's talents and what he himself would have to do to make up for such a spectacular gift. "Shika...look I could never hide anything from you before so you probably know I'm really nervous right now, I don't want to do anything wrong. I've wanted this for so long and I want to do so many things to you...for you.. It's just that I'm almost afraid to touch you. I mean in the kitchen...well that was different somehow, but this...I want to make you mine and I just don't want this dream to end. I was never given the chance to have something I wanted so badly...I just want to love you and never let go of you...and ...I'm rambling..." Shikamaru smiled slightly as his friend made his fears known. Chouji was always so _strong_ so much stronger than anyone gave him credit for. Shikamaru ran his fingers gently over a swirled cheek.

"This isn't a dream Chouji. I'm really here and I'm giving you permission to do what you will with me...trust me...I'm nervous too." Chouji smiled and leaned in to kiss his love. Shika quickly wrapped his arms around broad shoulders as their tongues danced together drinking each other in. The passion of that one kiss screamed out as arms wrapped tighter around one another. "Mmmm...wait Chouji..." Chouji reluctantly pulled back and looked at his flushed lover. He was so beautiful. "Maybe we should go somewhere a little less open to the public, your curtains are open." Chouji blushed but nodded as he grabbed his loves hand.

"Bedroom." Shika was lead towards the back of the apartment to the one bedroom. It wasn't a huge room but for one person it seemed like the perfect size. The bed was a nice size and as Shikamaru settled on it he knew he could definitely get used to s bed like this. Chouji sat next to him and there was an awkward pause. "Are you sure about this Shikamaru?" Instead of answering with a verbal response, Shikamaru decided to take what he wanted. He climbed into Chouji's lap and kissed him again, getting his hands under the bigger mans shirt.

"What do you think?" Chouji gripped onto his lover after his shirt was thrown into one of the corners. There was a slight hesitation when Chouji's chest was revealed. Chouji lowered his head in shame but Shikamaru quickly took his chin in one hand. "You're so beautiful Chouji." Chouji gripped Shikamaru tightly and kissed him almost violently. To hear those words coming from those sweet lips actually sent chills down the auburn haired mans spine. He quickly took off Shika's shirt tossing it over his shoulder. He broke away from the bruised lips of his lover for only a second before he was right back on them. He nipped and nibbled trying to pull those moans out of his lover. The ones that he wanted to hear everyday from now on. Chouji's hands dived down to Shikamaru's pants tearing at them almost frantically. He needed to be inside this beautiful man as soon as possible, preferably in the next minute.

Shikamaru felt Chouji's hands race to get off his pants and gasped. He never knew Chouji would want to get to the main event so quickly. Then again the Nara clan member really couldn't complain, not when the skin of his neck was being sucked on and those _strong_ hands decided not to play with the zipper anymore but to go right for the goods. And even if Shika wanted to stop the other man, he couldn't, not with all the moans and whimpers pushing past his lips. Shikamaru let his head fall back as Chouji went under his boxers and just rubbed the tip of his almost completely erect member.

"Nnn...Choohhhh" Chouji took his lips away from Shika's neck only to force the thinner man into another kiss. Chouji knew he should slow down, but his body wouldn't let him, years of wanting and loving all bounding out and attacking Shikamaru.

"Mm..Shika...stop me..." Shikamaru shook his head as he cupped Chouji's face between both hands. He kissed him passionately. When they separated Chouji's one hand was still down the Nara's pants, his other hand now gripping the slim hips in his lap.

"Take them off Chou..." Chouji nodded as he helped Shikamaru pull off his pants and boxers. Before Chouji could pull Shika back into his lap, his own pants an boxers were discarded by a suddenly aggressive Shikamaru. Chouji fell back onto the bed and before he could sit up he had his love in his arms kissing him passionately. Chouji wrapped his arms around the thin man on top of him and moaned as his erection brushed against Shika's. "Chouji..." Chouji kissed Shikamaru quickly before he flipped him onto the bed. The other ninja let out a gasp as he was flipped then pushed into the bed by a searing kiss. Finally they both separated and looked at each other with lusty eyes. Their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breath. "Chouji?" Chouji looked deeply into his lovers eyes trying to lock in every detail.

"If I never live to see another day I can die happy just knowing that I was able to feel you like this. I've wanted you for so long and now I can't slow down..." Shikamaru cupped his lover face with both hands again.

"I don't want you to slow down, I want everything Chouji, I love you. I want you to take me." Chouji kissed his loves neck softly.

"I don't want to hurt you." Shikamaru smiled and shook his head.

"There's something in my pants pocket." Chouji couldn't help but laugh softly as he shifted and picked up the others pants. He searched in the pocket and found a bottle of lotion. He smiled and kissed Shikamaru again.

"How do you want to do this?" Shikamaru smiled and brought Chouji down for a kiss.

"I want to see your eyes." Chouji nodded as they kissed again. The large hands that held the bottle shook slightly as he covered his fingers liberally. Shikamaru laughed softly and grabbed Chouji's wrist. "I think half the bottle is more than enough." Chouji nodded and slowly moved in between long legs. Shikamaru gasped as a slightly cold finger was pushed into him gently. Chouji softly kissed his lover stomach then moved lower taking the tip of Shikamaru's erection into his mouth. Shikamaru's body moved forward and back trying to get as much pleasure as it could. Chouji's mouth surrounding him ans now two fingers gently scissoring his opening. "Oh Chouji!" Chouji felt the man underneath him shudder as he sucked gently on the tip of his member and added a third finger. "P-please..." Chouji groaned softly at the plea causing his lovers hips to rise. The brown haired man let the hard flesh slip from his lips as he twisted his fingers. Shika let out a loud cry as the fingers inside him touched th sensative spot.

"Shikamaru?" Shika nodded as Chouji took the bottle of oil and covered his own member. He shuddered at his own hand and quickly stopped. He looked over at Shikamaru and almost wanted to cry at the beauty and absolute love he found on the other mans face. Slowly he leaned in and kissed Shikamaru. "Are you ready my love?" Shikamaru nodded and slowly he was filled. He cried out as a sharp pain raced down his spine but was quickly covered by a pleasure that rocked his body. He felt lips on his own but he couldn't open his eyes as the spot inside him was hit again. The pleasure was so strong it forced him to cry out, a tear racing down the side of his face. "Shika..." Shikamaru wrapped his hands in Choujis hair as he forced his eyes open. Chouji had sweat on his brow as he tried to control his movements, not wanting to hurt his beloved.

"Faster Chou..harder" Chouji felt his will slip as he suddenly drove into Shikamaru. There was a loud cry of ecstacy as the slim body underneath his jerked and climaxed. Chouji wasn't far behind as he felt the pressure build then explode. Chouji fell to the bed trying not to squish his lover.

Shikamaru was trying to blink the white spots from his vision. He moaned softly as a kiss was put right below his ear. He turned his head and cracked open an eye to see Chouji staring at him with such adoration it made the smaller man blush.

"I love you Shikamaru, I've always loved you." Shikamaru smiled and leaned over kissing his lover.

"I may not want to be bothered with a lot of things Chouji, but I always want to be with you." Chouji smiled as they kissed again.

"Go to sleep Shika, I'll take care of everything." Shikamaru was going to protest but yawned widely. Chouji smiled and kissed the black haired man's brow. "Goodnight my love." Shikamaru nodded and soon he was fast asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: well I hope you enjoyed! Next parts will get back into the other people/couples, but I just felt like writing a first for this couple and this was the best time to do it! Plus lets face it, it's Chouji/Shikamaru lovin! YAY


	8. Chapter 8

My One Love

Part 8

Pairings: Chouji/Shika, Lee/Gaara, slight mentioning of Naruto/Sakura and Neji/Hinata sorta...

Warnings: I guess slight incest, some language. And crying Neji...

Rating: PG-13 will go to NC-17 again at some point.

A/N: Sorry to everyone who's been waiting for this part, unfortunately I've been having some problems with my eye's recently and I've just really gotten back to writing so I do appreciate everyone's comments and patience!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neji walked through the hallways quietly. He was feeling slightly awkward in his own skin at the moment and didn't feel like making anyone aware of his presence. It was almost like a kick to the face at how quickly Shikamaru left him for Chouji. While he told Shikamaru he was happy for him, it still hurt to be left so suddenly. Neji knew it was better this way, he knew with everything he was that Shikamaru had done what he could not to hurt the Hyuuga. That didn't mean it wasn't a shock to be left for someone Neji never even thought of as a threat.

He knew he would have to thank Hinata for caring about him so much. She really was worried about his feelings. Of course that didn't mean he wanted to see her right at the moment. He had never felt this _wrong_ before. It was a feeling that attacked his chest and made his eyes well with tears. He knew he was hurting, he wasn't in denial about that. He had just never come so close to breaking down in public before. He was embarrassed and hurt. It just felt so different from how he normally felt. It _hurt._

Neji sighed as he sluggishly made his way to his room. It was a surprise to him that as he looked deeper inside himself, he really was happy for Shikamaru and Chouji. He had always thought it so sad to see Chouji so obviously in love and Shikamaru so blind. Of course that didn't mean he would ignore his own feelings.

He sighed to himself as he entered his room. He sat on his bed and just remembered. He had loved Shikamaru for a long time. That is how he and Chouji became bitter acquaintances. They were not enemies of course, Chouji never had the heart to really hate anyone. That of course didn't stop the slight dislike they had for one another. When they were younger Neji would laugh at Chouji constantly. The kid had been so emotionally weak, it was easy to put thoughts into his head of how useless he was. Neji was not the only one to see it either. The children of Konoha were always making fun of the slightly chubby Akimichi. One thing always bothered Neji though, and that was how close Shikamaru had gotten with the other boy. It seemed that Shikamaru had a soft spot for Chouji and would always try to help the other boy out. As they grew older, Neji didn't bother playing with the other kids. He just spent his time practicing his ninja skills. He would sometimes see the two boys on that hill together eating chips or talking while he practiced. He was never very happy about that.

Seemingly they had both fought for the Nara's attention for a long time. He could always remember seeing them together and wishing to split them apart just so Shikamaru would notice him more than the Akimichi.

At first, Neji didn't even give a second thought about Chouji's constant presence. It was just nice to finally have the one he wanted. When Shikamaru had told Neji it was troublesome to hold the feelings to himself any longer, Neji had jumped at the chance. He never thought for a minute Shikamaru would find out about Chouji and then actually _fall_ for the bigger man. Hell if there was one thing Neji knew, it was that he himself was definitely attractive. Granted he didn't think Chouji was the worst thing to grace the planet, but he couldn't _really_ understand why he was second to the auburn haired man.

Neji looked down at his hands and suddenly felt embarrassed. Not only was he not as special to Shikamaru as Chouji, but he had also really believed he and Shika had a future together. He had shared things with Shikamaru, had tried to open up and bare his soul and still he looked like the bad guy. It wasn't fair, he was the best at everything! Yet somehow he managed to loose everything and look like a complete bastard. Neji shook his head as a lone tear trailed down fine cheek bones.

'Perhaps Chouji really is stronger than me...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chouji woke up slowly to the sun beating in his eyes and a whimpering next to him.

"Nnn, clo' th' blin's!" Chouji looked over to the man lying in his arms. Black hair spread like wings across the pillow case, pale skin just visible over the sheets, even his face scrunched up into a cute little scowl. Chouji couldn't help the smile that climbed onto hiss face.

"What was that my love?" Shikamaru rolled over so that he was now facing his lover.

"Close the blinds Chouji, it's too bright..." Shikamaru's eyes slipped shut, causing the smile on Chouji's lips to grow. He leaned over and gently nuzzled the other mans neck. Shikamaru, not being the most charming of morning people; tried to smack Chouji away. "No, go'way and close the blinds." Chouji chuckled, he always knew Shika to be a whiny morning person. Chouji moved closer and pressed his body against Shikamaru's feeling the warmth and comfort of another body. He felt the heat of the one person he'd always dreamed about and it pulled at his heart strings. He felt Shika sigh and couldn't help the lump in his throat that was suddenly threatening to choke him. How many times had he wished for this, dreamed of it. Now that it was true, he felt a shot of happiness race through his body. It was better than he imagined, he always wondered just how it would feel o hold this man, and now that he could, it was simply euphoric. Shikamaru shifted slightly so he was pressed entirely against Chouji,

"Do you really want me to go away just so the sun won't be in your eyes." There was a long pause, Chouji didn't know whether he should be offended or just think Shika had gone back to sleep. Of course he wasn't expecting the other ninja to quickly turn and tackle him to the bed. He felt Shikamaru's lips at his neck and a hand through his hair. Chouji smiled and pulled those slender, naked hips closer.

"No, stay just like this." Suddenly it was as if all of the black haired ninjas bones left his body. He flopped onto Chouji's chest and sighed. Chouji wrapped his arms around his love and held him tightly. "You've made me so happy Cho, even before last night." Chouji felt his heart tighten in a way he wasn't used to. This was a much different feeling then what he used to feel. It wasn't that painful pressure that threatened to suffocate him. It still hurt slightly but for once it felt as if his heart was expanding with absolute adoration. It felt _good._ Chouji smiled and realized Shika had fallen back to sleep.

"Thank you for everything Shika, Thank you..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Chouji!" Chouji smiled as Lee ran up to him.

"Where's the Kazekage?" Lee frowned as his shoulders dropped.

"He's meeting with the Hokage and I was told I couldn't go." Lee shook his head then beamed up at Chouji. "Anyway enough about that, where is Shikamaru? Did you have a good time last night?" Chouji felt the flush along his cheeks. He looked at the ground and tried to rid his brain of the images of the night before. He heard Lee snicker and glared slightly, amusement clear in his eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are _trying_ to make me blush." Lee smirked and shrugged slightly.

"Well it does look rather dashing on you." Chouji rolled his eyes, but even as he did he could feel his cheeks burning even more. "I am truly happy for you Chouji. You really deserve to be happy." Chouji smiled slightly and flung an arm over Lee's shoulders.

"Thank you for everything." In all his years, Chouji would have never guessed he'd find a brother in Lee.

"Hey you didn't answer my question! Where's Shikamaru?" Chouji shook his head.

"He went off to his house to pick up a few things, he should be back any min..."

"Chouji-kun! Lee-kun!" Both Chouji and Lee jumped about a mile apart as Hinata ran to them. They both tried to calm their hearts, who ever knew Hinata to _yell._ "Please I need you both to come with me!" Lee walked over to the hysterical girl trying to calm her.

"Hinata, what is wrong? You must calm down." Hinata looked up at Lee with wide eyes.

"I-It's Neji! H-He..." She was crying now as she tried to speak. Lee bit his lip and looked to Chouji. Chouji felt his heart hammer in his chest. 'What did he do...'

"Where is he?" Hinata looked at Chouji tears streaming down her face.

"H-He's home b-but..." Before she could finish both Lee and Chouji were running for the Hyuuga mansion. Chouji hoped with everything he was, that this would not come down to a fight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shikamaru really hoped Hinata would get back soon. It wasn't easy caring for Neji when he was like this. Of course Hinata had taken things way out of proportion. So the man had had too many bottles of Sake, it wasn't really that bad. Though seeing Neji with no reserves was rather interesting. Shikamaru didn't know whether to find it pathetic or funny. 'So troublesome...' Neji held onto the tree he was standing by and started to swing around it.

All Shikamaru had been trying to do was go home and pick up a few things to bring to Chouji's place. That was until Hinata had ran to him and asked him to help with Neji. Apparently he had decided to drink himself into a stupor after not being able to deal with the heartache. Shikamaru really couldn't blame him.

"Shika?" Shikamaru turned and frowned as Lee and Chouji made their way closer to him.

"Are you alright? Where's Neji?" Shikamaru jabbed his thumb in the direction of the Hyuuga. He was now humming off tune while trying to stand on one foot.

"Hinata has never seen him like this so it scared her." Chouji nodded as did Lee.

"Yes, but I don't think anyone has ever seen him like this."

"I'll get him, you two just wait here." Chouji frowned as Shikamaru made his way over to Neji. He couldn't hear what Shika was saying to the other ninja but he looked concerned. Chouji tried to fight the dread that worked it's way into his stomach. Shikamaru was just being nice, there was nothing to worry about. 'Well he did say he still loved him...' Chouji tried to shake the feelings crawling under his skin. He knew Shikamaru wouldn't hurt him like that especially, but for some reason he found it hard to relax. Perhaps it was the feeling that nothing ever worked out for him. Every time he wanted something or made it know, he'd always get hurt, and it was getting harder to deal with. 'Maybe it is a dream...'

"Chouji?" Chouji looked at Lee and tried to smile. Lee sighed and looked at the other ninja's a few feet away. Lee knew Neji better then a lot of people, he must have been feeling pretty low himself to do something as foolish as this. "Shikamaru, perhaps I better take him inside to sleep it off, why don't you two enjoy the rest of the day together." Chouji looked at Lee and smiled slightly. Lee went after Neji and Shikamaru. Shika nodded and handed Neji over to Lee.

"Thanks Lee." Lee smiled at the genuine great-fullness he heard in Shikamaru's voice.

Lee picked up the Hyuuga and dragged him inside. He just really hoped Gaara didn't see him...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You're being too quiet, I know you are upset." Chouji looked next to him at Shikamaru was lying on his back looking at the clouds.

"I'm not upset. I'm more...well I don't know really, but I'm not upset. I saw the way you looked at Lee when he took Neji for you. You seemed happy." Shikamaru grunted and rolled on his side to face Chouji.

"I was happy, I wanted to spend time with you today, hence me going to my place to get my toothbrush." Chouji laughed and shook his head as he lay on his back.

"You could've just used mine you know." Shikamaru shifted over so he was leaning over Chouji. He gave him a quick kiss and smiled slightly.

"I know but I want you to have at least something of mine with you. And lets face it, to have a toothbrush at someone else's place is a pretty strong tie, don't you think?" If Chouji hadn't been absolutely head over heels in love with the man leaning over him, he knew at that moment he would've been lost.

"I love you." Shikamaru blushed slightly at the unexpected reply. That didn't stop a small smile and the loving kiss that followed.

"Well that's a good thing." They kissed a little more passionately as the clouds floated above them. Shikamaru sighed happily and rested his chin on Chouji's chest. "A very good thing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

TBC

A/N(2): Yes this will continue. Actually it was weird, while I was writing this I was just in such a good mood that I couldn't really make it angsty, which hey that works for me. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it. As always comments are welcome. Oh and thanks again to everyone who's been leaving such beautiful comments about my story. I'm so glad you like it!


End file.
